The Dancer and The Racer
by DeathDragon130
Summary: <html><head></head>She was a Dancing Teacher; He was a street car racer. What happens when these two different worlds collide?  Not a Sequal to FIGHTING FOR LIFE</html>
1. Chapter 1

The Dancer and the Racer: Chapter 1:

(Hi! Another new Fast and Furious Fanfic! It's hard to describe the dance moves that I have in my head so please bare with me. Also if you think I should have added another dance move let me know. Enjoy!)

Anna had just finished moving into her new house in Los Angeles thanks to her best friend Brian. Anna placed her long black hair in a ponytail and was now a tan dress suit with a dark blue undershirt. She was hired at a nearby collage to teach a dance class. Anna was happy though she would have to start from where the previous teacher had left off.

Anna had finished getting ready to head out to the school, when she hears a knock on her door. As she walked to the door and opened it her dark brown eyes widened slightly before she began to laugh. There on her porch stood Brian O' Conner with some white roses in his hand. He had blonde hair with blue eyes and he wore a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Brian, what's up?" Anna asked pulling him into a hug being mind full of the flowers before she then pulled back.

"Heard you got a job as a dancing instructor thought I bring you a congratulatory present," Brian said as Anna took the flowers from Brian and let him into her home.

"So, how do you like your new home?" Brian asked as he watched Anna place the roses in a vase of water.

"I love it Brian especially the dance room, I don't know how to thank you," Anna said with a smile.

"Hey you are my best friend that all I can ask for," Brian replied before sitting on one of the chairs near her table.

"Thank you again, Brian." Anna said as she went over to him and walked behind him before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"No problem, were you on your way out? Want me to drive you to the collage?" Brian asked placing a hand on her arm.

"Yeah I was on my way out and could you drive me? I nearly forgot my car was in the shop." Anna said sheepishly.

"No problem, hope you don't mind if we take my job truck since I was heading that way anyway." Brian replied with a smile.

"Okay, Shall we?" Anna asked playfully.

Brian just laughed before following Anna out of the house as soon as she finished locking up the door. She got into the truck and they both headed to the collage. After they arrived at the collage Anna and Brian said their good bye Anna then walked into the main building of the collage where she then headed for the main office.

The receptionist looked up from her desk and smiled before asking," Are you Ms. Williams?"

Anna smiled before replying," Yes that is me."

The receptionist then stood up from her desk and held out her hand in which, Anna shook hands with the receptionist who then began to lead Anna to where she was to teach her classes. When they arrived at the classroom Anna entered first and what she saw made her think of her own dance room.

The large room had white walls and the floors were made out of wood just like the one she had at her home. The receptionist explained that she would be having one class that was to be about 3 hours long which Anna thought was fine and not only that she learned that her class was going to be starting in about 20 minutes.

Anna smiled and gently put her bags down on the corner of the room before removing her jacket. She placed it on her stuff she then turned to her right and noticed a radio there that could play CD's. Anna then went and pulled out her mix CD placing into the radio. When Anna pressed play the song Enrique Iglesias – Push:

Anna then walked over to the front of the room and began to shake her hips from side to side while stepping up and back slightly. She then placed her hands on her hips before turning to her left and crouching down while slowly raising her hands before she quickly rose and then put her right foot in front of her left foot and slide her foot and body to her original facing point. She then quickly snapped her feet together before she placed her feet back apart and leaned back and snapped herself forward. Anna then began twirl on her left foot before stopping with both of her feet spread apart.

Anna then began to shake her hips back and forth before snapping her feet together and making her right hand clasp the wrist of her left swing her arms above her head and making her hips move side to side with her hips Anna then released her hands and was going to continue her dance, but stopped when she heard clapping behind her.

As she turned to see who it was she was surprised to see who she assumed to be a couple of her students.

Anna then walked over the CD player and stopped it before turning the students.

"Hello everyone; I am Anna Williams, I'll be you dance instructor for this class. Please know that this is also my first time teaching collage students. Is this all the students?" Anna asked.

One of the young men said," I think so."

"Alright then since today is Friday we'll just start off with you names and what you know about dancing. Let's start with you." Anna replied before pointing to the young woman that was to her right.

"My name is Mia Toretto, and I know nothing about dancing." The young woman now known as Mia said. Mia wore blue jeans and a red tank top and tennis shoes. Mia had black hair that stopped at her upper back and she had brown eyes.

"I highly doubt that everyone knows how to dance." Anna said smiling.

Mia only nodded before the next female spoke," I'm Christian Miles, and I know how to break dance."

Christian was a young African American who had straight black with dark brown eyes. She wore a tight black shirt and black jeans with black boots.

As the rest of the class gave their names and what they knew about dancing. Soon the class was over and as Anna went outside to walk home she was surprised to see Brian leaning against a bright green 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"Hey Brian, what are doing here?" Anna asked as she walked over hugging him.

"What? I can't wait for my best friend after her first day on the job?" Brian asked with mock hurtfulness.

Anna laughed before saying," Yeah, yeah, so come on what's the real reason?"

"I lost my job, you know the place I've been going to eat lunch at?" Brian started.

"Yeah what about it," Anna said.

"Well evidently the girl I was talking to, Mia Toretto, her brother's crew was there and I got into it with one his guys. And because of that I got fired from my job thanks to him." Brian explained angrily.

"Don't worry about it Brian besides I'm sure there is another way to find out who's been hijacking all those trucks." Anna said before pulling Brian into a hug.

"By the way the girl you mentioned, Mia, she is in my class so what do you think about next Monday you help demonstrate the street tango?" Anna said with a grin.

Brian laughed before saying," Sure I don't see why not. Maybe I can show her my moves."

Anna laughed before getting into the Eclipse with Brian and they both headed to her house discussing what Anna was planning on doing Monday. When they arrived at Anna's house Brian instantly began to glare at a couple of cars that were parked in a house that was not to far down the road.

"What's wrong, Brian?" Anna asked him.

Brian looked at her before replying," It seems that Mia and her brother live down the street from you…" Brian said.

"Don't let them get to you okay. I'll see you Monday Brian." Anna said before giving him another hug.

"Right I'll see you, Monday." Brian said with a smile hugging her back.

After Anna said one last good bye to Brian; Anna entered her house and putting her stuff away before sitting on the couch. She decided to eat then head to bed early. As Anna got ready for bed she listened to her mixed CD and the song that she was listening to earlier as she drifted off to sleep.

(Enrique Iglesias – Push)

_When you need it_

_Girl I try to hide it_

_But I can't escape it oh baby_

_Please forgive me_

_When I think of you my thoughts are so x-rated oh baby_

_Baby I don't give a damn_

_I know that you don't romance no one insight oh oh_

_And you eyes don't tell a lie_

_I know you wanna see me tonight_

_And I'll see you right_

_But first you gotta_

_Push push back up on it (girl)_

_Make me believe you want it_

_Push push back up on it (girl)_

_Know I can't go on longing_

_Push push back up on it (girl)_

_Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)_

_Don't stop until the morning (girl)_

_Just keep pushing back on it_

_Do you want me (You know it)_

_Do you need me (You know it)_

_Will you please me (You know it)_

_Will you tease me (You know it)_

_Baby I,_

_I'm the kinda guy that doesn't get real excited (oh baby)_

_When you have,_

_When you have your private party I hope that I'm invited (oh baby)_

_Baby I don't give a damn_

_I know you don't romance no one insight whoa (what your man gotta do with me, tell me)_

_And you eyes don't tell a lie_

_I know you wanna see me tonight_

_And I'll see you right_

_But first you gotta_

_Push push back up on it (girl)_

_Make me believe you want it_

_Push push back up on it (girl)_

_Know I can't go on longing_

_Push push back up on it (girl)_

_Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)_

_Don't stop until the morning (girl)_

_Just keep pushing back on it_

_Do you want me (You know it)_

_Do you need me (You know it)_

_Will you please me (You know it)_

_Will you tease me (You know it)_

_Push push back upon it (girl)_

_Make me believe you want it_

_Push push back upon it (girl)_

_Girl I can't go on longing _

_Push push back upon it (girl)_

_Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)_

_Don't stop until the morning (girl)_

_Just keep pushing back on it_

_Push push back upon it (girl)_

_Make me believe you want it_

_Push push back upon it (girl)_

_Girl I can't go on longing _

_Push push back upon it (girl)_

_Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)_

_Don't stop until the morning (girl)_

_Just keep pushing back on it_

_Push push (girl) (Mr Morales) _

_Push push (girl)_

_Push push (girl)_

_Push push_

What Anna didn't know was that she was going to meet the Toretto's sooner than planned.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dancer and the Racer: Chapter 2:

**(I would like to thank BubblesScream, Ziandra2010, Dark Alana, Nikel's lover, cakline, KimmyFord9, babycakes10121, and symmasters and Sapphire for the lovely reviews and for those who favorite and alerted to my story.)**

When Anna awoke from her slumber she looked at her clock and it read 9'O clock she quickly got up and began to get dressed since today she knew that another one of her best friends was to arrive today. She smiled as the presents that she had for both her friend and Brian, whom she had called last minute. She was sure that they would love them. So Anna quickly began to dress in her favorite white dress on that had white kimono sleeves and had a long V shape at the front of her dress. Anna then put her hair in a loose ponytail before she began to clean up the house.

Some time later she heard a knock on the door, when Anna quickly stopped cleaning her glass table and went to the door. As she opened it she noticed Brian standing there with a smile and much to Anna surprise he had brought beer.

"Hey Brian didn't expect you to be bringing alcohol." Anna said with a smile.

"Hey you know I love me a good drink every now and again." Brian said as Anna stood off to the side and let him in. Brian then headed to the kitchen and placed the beer in the refrigerator.

Anna then went back to cleaning the table once she had finished she noticed that Brian was looking at her PS2.

"What?" Anna asked him as she went and put away her cleaning supplies in the washing room.

"Hey you still have that one game? The one would always tell me that you got scared playing." Brian said before sitting on the couch.

"You mean Fatal Frame?" Anna said as she walked back into the living room.

"Yeah," Brian replied snickering at her glare.

Before Anna could reply to him she heard another knock on the front door, Anna walked to the door and opened it to reveal her long time friend, Roman Pierce.

"Roman, god it's been too long," Anna said as she pulled him into a hug.

"You got that right, Home Girl. Is Brian here?" Roman asked after her released her from the hug.

Anna shook her head before saying," Yes he is and no fighting Roman I want today to be like the old days."

Roman looked at her his eyes softened slightly before replying," Alright."

As Anna closed the door behind her she heard Brian stand up from the couch and look at Roman.

"Long time no see Roman. Good to see you out of prison." Brian said looking at Roman who just looked at him back.

"Yeah long time no see, Brian. Yeah I owe that to Anna." Roman replied back before taking a breath.

Anna smiled before she went into the kitchen as she grabbed herself a glass of soda she could hear them reconcile which made her happy. As she entered the living room she noticed that Brian and Rome stopped talking.

"Hey don't stop just because I entered the room." Anna said with a teasing tone.

Both Rome and Brian chuckled before Rome asked," Hey mind if I play your game, what's it called Brian."

"You mean Fatal Frame," Brian replied with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yeah that one," Rome replied looking at Brian with a small smirk.

"Of course, though before you both try and be macho on that game I got you both some presents. That I think you'll love," Anna said as she placed her dink onto her table before signaling them to follow her.

Both men looked at each other before getting up and followed her into her large garage," Now Rome I got you the apartment, but I figured since this was to be our reunion of the three trouble makers."

"No you weren't a trouble maker, the white boy here was." Rome said pointing to Brian.

"Hey, that was you Rome." Brian said looking at him with mocking shock.

Anna laughed before turning on the light in her garage there was two large objects that were underneath large clothes.

"Okay, Rome here is your present," Anna said with a smile before she pulled off the cloth.

There stood a stood a Pagani Zonda F that was painted purple and black near the bottom and on the front as well.

Anna looked at him as laughed when she noticed his face was one of surprise and had his mouth opened.

"Close your mouth Rome flied might infest it," Brian stated with a pout.

Anna laughed before saying," Now, now Brian I got you a present also."

Anna then took off the other cloth to reveal a Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo that was painted a dark blue with sliver strips running along the top and near the edges of the car. Anna then walked over to the key rack near the door and grabbed the keys that were to each of the cars. Anna then pressed the door button on each of the alarm system which caused the driver's side on each of the cars opened outwards the upwards.

"Holy shit!" Roman exclaimed with his eyes widening; Brian's eyes also widened in surprise as well before he turned to look at Anna who had a twinkle in her eyes.

"I am glad you guys like them, these were my father's believe it or not and since I don't know much about cars I am giving them to you guys. I have a friend down in Miami who came up here before I moved into this house and customized them. These doors were one of things I asked my friend to customize. Here why don't you guys take these cars out for a spin," Anna said as she handed them the keys.

They both looked at her before the both ran to their new cars and began to get before Anna said," You boys better be careful with these. I am giving you my father's last gift to me… Just please don't be reckless."

Both of the men nodded and got into the cars and started them up as Anna smiled before walking over to the garage door and pressed the button to allow the door to open up. Anna watched as both Brian and Roman drove out of the garage and began to drive away, Anna then closed the door to the garage before heading back into the house and into the living room. Anna sat on the couch and began to turn on her TV and put in her favorite PS3 game Assassin's Creed and began to play that while she waited for Brian and Roman to return.

About an hour later she heard the sounds of cars pull up to her house, Anna put her game on pause before heading to the front door. Anna smiled when she saw that Roman and Brian were walking up to her door both with grins on their faces and both messing with each other.

"Well how do you like them?" Anna asked as she let them into her home.

"Man, Home Girl, right now I am being thankful that I am your friend." Roman said pulling her into a hug.

"Me too," Brian said agreeing with Roman. Brian then hugged her after she had let go of Roman.

As they all headed into the living room after Anna had closed the door behind her.

"What are you playing?" Roman asked as he and Brian sat on the opposite ends of the couch while Anna sat in the middle of them.

"Assassin's Creed," Anna replied with a smile.

"Man put on Fatal Frame; I want to see you scream in terror." Brian said with snicker.

Anna glared at him before replying," Alright macho man let's see you play it and not get scared."

Anna then got up from the couch and put on Fatal Frame and handed the controller and said, "Before you start want me to get you one of the beers you brought. Want one to Rome?"

"Yes please." They both said simultaneously.

Anna laughed before walking into the kitchen and grabbing both of the men a beer opening them before returning to them. After she handed them their beers Anna went and turned off the lights before walking back over to the guys and sat back down. As Brian started up the game and started a new game they all watched the opening cut scenes and began to play as Brian made the main character walk through the door when suddenly there was ghost in the door way. This caused Anna to scream and jump into Roman to use his body to cover her eyes, while both Brian and Roman jumped.

"Shit!" Brian screamed before placing the game on pause trying to calm down.

"Oooh man this fucking game is scary as shit." Brian said as he looked at Anna who was now looking at him with a slight grin.

"Told you," Anna replied with teasing tone as she sat back up.

Anna looked at the clock and realized that it was in the evening as so she asked them if they wanted her to make some food or they could order a pizza. They told her they wanted to have a pizza so she called and ordered a pizza while the pizza was cooking and delivering Anna went and sat back down and continued to watch Brian play the game. Anna heard a knock on the door and so went to the door and opened it where a female pizza woman stood there with their pizza. The woman stared at her with wide eyes before asking," Are you Anna Williams? The famous dancer?"

Anna smiled at the woman before smiling and nodded her head as she signed for her pizza's.

"Oh my god you are a legend amongst the dancers' at my private school." The girl exclaimed happily.

"I am glad that I can be an inspiration to your class. Thank you for delivering my pizzas." Anna said with a smile she waved the girl off.

After they all grabbed their slices of pizza they all down in the living room watching with amusement as Brian tried to play and eat at the same time. Eventually it had became night time and Anna made both Brian and Rome stay at her home since they both shared a 24 pack of beer once Anna managed to heard them each to a guest room Anna then began to clean up before heading to bed herself. Anna didn't realize that they cars she gave Brian and Rome would be attracting some company she was not expecting in the morning.

(I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully it didn't dampen your will to read more. I must apologize for my slow updates for you see I don't update unless I see at least 2 to 4 reviews for a story if I don't then I stop working the fic. But I hope you enjoyed this story until next chapter. Good bye.)


	3. Chapter 3

The Dancer and the Racer: Chapter 3:

(I would like to thank babycakes10121 and symmasters for their reviews and words of encouragement. This chapter is dedicated to you, I hope you'll love the twists I place for the future chapters. )

Anna awoke to the sound of the phone ringing next to her bed and as she picked it up she said with a sleepy tone," Hello?"

"You awake, sleeping beauty?" A male voice replied back with a Texan accent.

"Yeah I'm awake, James. What'cha got for me?" Anna replied at the man who was fixing her black GMC Topkick Truck that she couldn't, but smile when her father bought for her to look like Ironhides vehicle form from Transformers.

"It's done all it need was its oil changed and so it should be in working order." James replied back.

"Alright I'll be by to pick it up in a bit." Anna replied before getting up and stretching.

Anna then got up from her bed and began to get ready; she decided to where her short blue jean shorts and her short black sleeveless shirt. She also wore her strappy high heel shoes, before putting on her golden hooped earrings and put her hair up in high ponytail. Anna then left her room before she walked over to her guest bedrooms to check on Brian and Rome. After she had checked on Rome, who was still sleeping, Brian wasn't in his room. As Anna entered the dining room she could see Brian sitting on the dining room table with his head down.

"Too much beer?" Anna asked him teasingly as she walked over to him.

Brian looked up at her and was about retaliate when he noticed what she was wearing, he then asked," What the hell you wearing?"

Anna couldn't help, but smile at his big brother mode that he and Rome would go into when she wore something skimpy.

"I want to go pick up my car," Anna replied mischievously since he didn't realize that when she said car she really meant her truck so she decided to see his face.

"Need a ride?" Brian asked before yawning and stretching.

"Yeah if you're not that tired," Anna replied back however when she noticed that Brian seemed to get dizzy and sat back down.

Anna chuckled before walking into the kitchen and took out a bottle of Advil from the top shelf of her cabinets. She then entered the dining room and sat the bottle of Advil on the table and said," Look I'll just walk it's not that far from my house. I'll be back before you know it and I'll cook you and Rome something to eat."

Brian looked at her before sighing and placing his head back on the table before saying," Fine, but don't talk to strangers."

Anna laughed at Brian's sarcastic remark before replying," Of course, daddy. I won't talk to strangers."

Brian chuckled as Anna leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before grabbing her house keys and heading out the door. She then closed the door behind her before locking it and then began to walk down the street not realizing that she was being watched as she walked around the corner. Anna was now standing near a stop light waiting for the signal to let her know she could walk when she noticed a dark orange car pull up to the stop light to her right. When she noticed that light had turned green for the cars the orange car pulled up in front of her.

She noticed that the man inside was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans; he had nice caramel skin and had no hair. Anna could tell this man worked out a lot by his strong arms that gripped the steering wheel.

The man was wearing shades when he rolled down the window and asked," Hey, need a ride?"

Anna smirked before replying," Sorry I don't ride with stranger and I would for the cops to think your picking up a prostitute at the street corner."

The man chuckled before replying," Now that is something I would expect someone to tell, but I don't think you the type of girl to whore herself to any man."

Anna kept the smirk on before walking over to the car window and peered inside before asking," Mind if I know the name of the stranger offering me a ride?"

"This stranger's name is Dom Toretto and I believe that you are my sister's dance instructor at her collage." The man now known as Dom said looking at her through his dark tented glasses.

"Well, Dom the names Anna Williams, I see you've been doing your homework." Anna replied with a grin.

Dom smirked before replying," I have to, got to look out for baby sister."

Anna smiled before saying," She's lucky that she has a brother like you. Well, Dom I thank you for taking the time to offer me a ride, but my destination is the building across the street."

Before Anna could move away Dom said," Alright, but I do hope you ain't teaching my sister any stripper moves."

Anna raised an eyebrow before walking closer to the car and placed her elbows on the window door before leaning in and said," I won't be teaching anybody my stripper moves those moves are only for privileged friends of mine."

"And how does one become one of those friends," Dom asked as turned and looked at her.

Anna smirked before leaning close and saying," They have to know me."

And with that Anna kissed Dom on the cheek before quickly walking around the car and toward the work shop with a smirk on her face as she could feel Dom's stare until she entered the building, she then heard a car speed off.

"Breaking men's hearts already, young in?" She heard James's voice ask with a hint of humor.

Anna turned to face James Wilsons; he was a man around his late 40's with his grey hair that stopped at his neck. His grey mustache was just as bushy as she remembered it and his blue eyes stared at her. James wore his dark blue button up long sleeved shirt that its sleeves were rolled up to the elbows along with a black vest and his normal dark blue jeans and his black cowboy boots. He was married to a sweet woman named Maria Lopez.

"You wound me with your words," Anna replied dramatically while placing a hand over her heart.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway your truck is ready for you," James said as he led Anna into the back. As they arrived Anna noticed that Maria was in there as well she was putting away tools in their original cases. Maria was a woman in her early 40's, her hair was light brown with streaks of grey hair and it was pulled back into a messy bun and she wore her normal dirtied white t-shirt and her blue jeans with her black flip flops.

"Hey Anna, How are you dear?" Maria asked her while she turned to face her.

"I'm doing well," Anna replied with a smile.

"Yeah, kissing some man outside," James said teasingly.

"Oh a boyfriend?" Maria asked with a grin.

Anna laughed before replying," No he's one of my students' brother; I gave him a kiss for offering me a ride."

Maria just shook her head before saying," I guess you're here for your truck."

Anna nodded and said her goodbye before retrieving her keys and got into her truck and drove off back to her house. Once she was out of sight Maria turned to her husband and said," Are you sure you want her to just drive off with that equipment?"

"She'll find out sooner or later what kind of mess her father left her I'd rather she be prepared when the need arises then her be unprepared." James replied with a sigh.

Maria nodded before turning to head back to clean up the tools while her husband began to work on the next vehicle.

Anna had pulled into the driveway and got out locking the door behind her it was then that she noticed that Dom's car was parked not too far away from her home. Anna then entered her home and could see that her friends were watching T.V. As Anna entered the room she noticed that both guys turned to her before saying two words," Breakfast please."

Anna laughed before placing her keys on the table and headed to the kitchen to get breakfast started. As she cooked their breakfast she began she couldn't help, but laugh at the recent event of meeting Dom. She began to cook eggs and bacon with some potatoes and sausages. When she began to set the table and place the food upon the table. As they all sat down and ate they all began to talk about their plans for today. She decided that it was best if they didn't know about the street dance that she planning on going to that night. She mentally smiled at the fun she was going to have.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dancer and the Racer: Chapter 4:

**(I would like to thank babycakes10121, symmasters, Mariana Lestrange, QuitMessingAround and forestreject for their encouragements. This chapter is for you I got my inspiration from Death Race an awesome movie in my opinion. ^-^ )**

After Brian and Rome headed home with their new cars that Anna had given them she turned to look at the time and it read 11:00pm. Anna smirked when she realized that she had spent most of the day with her friends playing video games it was near midnight, which was always dance night for Anna. Anna looked down at her clothes and decided that she would go in this as she went to the bathroom to reapply her makeup.

Anna looked at herself noting how she looked hot and decided to head to the one place people loved to show off their dance moves and where Anna was well known. Anna was never to into Street Racing, but she was into the Street dancing. Anna then headed toward the front door when her phone began to ring as she picked it up she said," Hello?"

"Yo, Home Girl." The familiar voice of Rome spoke.

"Hey Rome, what's up?" Anna asked him.

"Brian and I are heading to the street races; we wanted to know if you wanted to come along." Rome asked her.

"Naw man, I got my own street thing to go to," Anna replied with a smile.

"Alright, I'll tell Brian. You better be careful, home girl," Rome said with a brotherly tone.

"Yeah don't worry, Rome I'll be alright," Anna said before they both said their goodbyes.

After Anna hung up the phone she grabbed her keys and headed out the door locking it behind her. Anna then headed to her Truck getting in and heading down to the club. As she entered the club she noticed that the DJ was talking until he saw her and said through the Mic, "Ladies and Gentlemen the Queen is in the house!"

Anna couldn't help, but laugh as everyone turned and looked at her as the all began to cheer. It was then that a young woman walked up to her and asked," Hey Anna, can we have a dance off?"

Anna smiled before replying," Don't see why not."

Anna looked at the DJ who wore a mischievous look on his face before saying," Alright everyone clear the dance floor we have a special surprise just for our Queen tonight."

As everyone cleared the dance floor a couple of women then entered the dance floor before they removed some of the floor boards revealing some trampling which caused Anna to laugh they then began to play: T-Pain feat. Teddy Verseti – Church.

Anna grinned before taking off her high heels so that she didn't break her ankles on the trampling she then turned to the young woman before reaching her hand out and said," May the best dancer win."

The young woman smiled before nodding her head and shook her head back before Anna began to shake her hips to the music. Anna then walked over before heading to the trampling and fell backwards to allow herself to bounce while before having getting standing upon the floor standing up shaking her hips before she then allowed herself to fall back onto the trampling and began to pose as she bounced before bouncing again and then making herself back flip off the trampling and onto the floor clapping. Anna then allowed the young woman to show off her moves and soon Anna had on her heels again and everyone was joining on the dance floor.

Anna left the club at 1:00am as she entered her Truck as she drove she decided to call Rome. Since she was still wide awake and was wondering if they were still street racing the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Rome said.

"Hey Rome it's Anna, you guys still racing?" Anna asked with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for the cash by the way," Rome replied with a slight chuckle.

"No problem I knew you would be checking your pants once you go home, figured you guys would need the cash," Anna replied.

"Yeah, white boy lost though…" Rome replied.

"Aw… Tell him I am on my way to give him his pity hug," Anna teased.

Anna then heard Rome yell over the loud crowd to Brian, Anna didn't know what Brian did, but Rome was back on laughing.

"What?" Anna asked.

"He raised his middle finger," Rome replied still chuckling.

"Tell him name the time and place," Anna replied with smirk.

Rome then relayed the message to Brian who was now next to him and was on speaker phone.

"Your house in an hour," Brian said with a teasing voice.

"Aww, Brian you don't want your pity hug first… so how did my dad's car work out during the races?" Anna asked.

"I almost had him it was by an inch…" Brian began, but cut off by Rome.

"Yeah, White boy, here hit his Nitrous too soon. Told him not to, but does anybody listen to the black man, no." Rome said.

"Now, now boys no fighting-" Anna said laughing, but was cut off when she heard her windshield break and a searing pain in her right shoulder that caused her to drop the phone and stop her truck.

"Anna, ANNA!" Rome and Brian called out to her.

Anna looked at the phone before looking at her rear view mirror noticing that there were black cars driving up to her. Anna then got a bad feeling and so she quickly get her Truck started again before gunning it. Anna then used her right hand and press the speaker phone before saying," Brian…Rome… I don't know what happened, but I've been shot…"

When she didn't hear them respond she heard another ringing it was coming from her arm rest in between the two front seats. It was then that Anna noticed a button as she used her right hand to press it she could hear a man speak to her.

"Anna, I know you've been shot, but I need you to head toward this street that I just sent to your GPS alright." The man said.

"James?" Anna asked him in confusion.

"Yeah it's me, I need you not to stop I need you to keep driving. Is Brian and Rome near the cars you gave them?" James asked her.

"Yeah we are!" Anna heard Brian reply.

"You got your phone on speaker?" James asked Anna.

"Yes." Anna said.

"Alright Brian, Rome I need you to head to one of your cars and press the button that you see on your console that should allow you to hear me." James said.

As they both headed to Brian's car they did as the instructed once they could hear James's voice they then noticed that Dom and his crew were starting to see what was going on.

"Alright I need to know who's in charge of those races." James's stated with an serious tone.

"That would be me," Dom said hastily trying to figure out what was going.

"Listen; get everyone out of there now! I don't have the time to explain—"James stated, but stopped talking when everyone then heard more gunshots followed by a cry of agony from the cell phone still in Rome's hand.

"Home Girl! What's going on!" Rome said becoming slightly panicked when he heard Anna's voice.

"AH! FUCK! I've been shot in the shoulder…another goddamn bullet hit me in my left arm… shit these damn black cars are trying to surround me…" Anna said panting; she knew she was losing a lot of blood.

"Anna! You're almost there turn left fast!" James instructed when Anna did as she was told Brian and Rome could now make out Anna's truck as clear as day.

"Anna go down the road and when I say now I need you to make a 180 degree turn, drive backwards then press the two buttons on the back of the steering wheel." James instructed.

Anna didn't say anything and continued to drive down the street at high speeds she waited for about two minutes until she heard James's shout," Now!"

Anna then turned around her truck to face the black cars that were now coming her way before quickly putting her Truck in reverse and the pressed the buttons on the she felt. This caused two machine guns to appear out of the front sides of the car and began to fire at the cars stopping most of them and causing the one in front to explode. Anna then stopped instantly allowing her hands to slip from the steering wheel. Anna could hear both Brian and Rome call out her name before she slipped into oblivion.

Brian and Rome saw it all before they raced toward the Truck, Brian opened the driver's side of the door quickly unbuckling Anna's seat belt before saying to Rome who was also standing there," We need to get her to a hospital."

"No, you take her to hospital and those people that were after her will find her in a hear beat, bring her to my shop. My wife used to be doctor bring her hear and she'll treat her." James said.

"Do you even have the stuff for something like this and who the hell were those people!" Brian said with a demanding tone.

"Look explanations will come later; right now I need one of ya'll to bring Anna here. She doesn't much fucking time. I need one of you to take Anna's Truck and bring it here along with your cars as well." James growled out.

"I'll take her, you'll need a fast driver," Dom said from behind them.

Brian and Rome looked at Dom before looking at each other before reluctantly agreeing, Dom picked up Anna placed her back into her truck since her car was the nearest one and began to race over to James's place. As he arrived he could see James and his wife waiting outside as soon as he pulled up James's quickly got Anna out and took her inside. James then came back out and opened the garages allowing Dom to drive into it.

"So mind telling me what the hell's going on?" Dom asked as he exited the truck.

"I'll tell you once everyone is here," James said as he watched as Brian, Rome and the rest of Dom's crew pull into the large garage.

As they all stepped out James pulled out a chair near his work bench and pressed a button that made the garage doors shut before turning to the small crowd.

"Before I begin to tell you anything, know that what I am about to talk about stays here and in between ya'll. This shit is top secret and if I find out you told anyone I'm going to kill you and the person you told, got it?" James said with a serious expression.

They all went quiet before nodding James then went on and said," Alright, let me start off telling you about Anna's parents then shall I…"

**(I think I'll leave ya'll hangin here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I got my inspiration for the dance from Step Up 2 and the car scene from Death Race. Thanks for readin! ^_^ )**


	5. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

Dear Readers!

I am sorry for the inconvenience, but at this time I will not be able to update any story due to my Word Program being down. It will not allow me to write or fix anything on it. So I am sorry again. I will update once it's back up. To even write this note here I had to have a family member e-mail to me so I could save it on my desktop and upload it to here and edit it. I am sorry again I will update when my word works.

Sincerely,

Deathdragon130


End file.
